A Klaine Anniversary
by jesslouiseporter
Summary: First published story - How Blaine surprises Kurt for their 3rd anniversary
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's Diary of his and Blaine's trip to Manchester for their anniversary

Dear Diary:

Journey

We travelled from Lima International Airport, after having been home for the holidays on the Wednesday 13th August at 9pm. The journey was a long one, of approximately 13 hours, but we didn't seem to care. We spent the duration of the flight taking selfies of us cuddling and kissing (which the air stewardesses didn't seem to enjoy), planning songs to sing when we got back to NYADA for his 2nd year and my 3rd and final year, as well as watching the inflight movies of Bolt and some episodes of The Big Bang Theory, which was one of our joint favourite TV shows. We were simply too excited to get any sleep.

Arrival In The UK

The plane landed at Manchester airport at around 9.30am, on the Thursday and, luckily for us, it wasn't too busy in the airport. We got through customs and received our luggage from the carousel, in a relatively quick time and were waiting for a cab to take us to our hotel by 11am.

Day one

When we got to the hotel, we checked in, dropped off our bags, and then we took time to shower and get freshened up after our long journey. We ordered room service for lunch, where I got Tuna Nicoise Salad (I'm watching my figure) and Blaine got fish, chips and mushy peas. He said he "had to attempt the local cuisine", not realising it would taste the same as fish and chips from Wendy's back home.

By 3pm, we were back in a cab, destination – Imperial War Museum North. The journey didn't take long, fifteen minutes at most. We stayed in IWM for about an hour, and then we walked to the Lowry where we had booked to watch Blood Brothers performed live on stage and Media City UK to have a look around.

After that we stopped for dinner at Café Rouge and then called a cab to take us back to the hotel. It had been a long day, and the jet lag was beginning to hit. We unpacked our bags, and then, pretty much straight away, started our night-time routines, which we had synchronised by now. We wanted to get ready for bed and sleep.

While we were brushing our teeth, he leant in and kissed my mouth, tasting of mint toothpaste and mouthwash, which was tradition now. When we finally climbed into bed, after being awake for years, it seemed, we snuggled and he turned to me. He said he loved me almost straight away, to which I replied, and then he asked me gently if I was enjoying my anniversary present from him. I think the smile on my face gave him the answer he wanted.

Day two

'Today's the day' I thought when I woke up, hours before Blaine as usual. When he booked this trip, Blaine had booked tickets to see Ant and Dec's takeaway on tour, which was the live version of my favourite TV shows. I had been dropping hints about this tour for ages, but I honestly never believed that I would get to go, as it was UK only. Luckily, Blaine was a firm believer in money is no object. One month before our 3rd year anniversary, he told me the plan, that we would go to one of the dates in Manchester, and spend a couple of days there, where he'd got a surprise for me apparently, before heading back home and preparing to return to NYADA.

Since we knew that the doors to The Phones4U arena, where the gig was going to be held, only opened at 6pm that evening, when he woke up, we decided to have a chilled day in the hotel spa and have lunch in the hotel restaurant. However first we got dressed and ready and then went to a diner for breakfast where we both got a breakfast wrap, and boy it was worth the money we spent on it.

When it got to half four that afternoon, we left the spa, and went upstairs to our room to get changed for the show. Blaine had picked out my outfit for the night as well as his own. For himself, he had picked out an outfit in Dalton colours- a navy blue polo shirt, red Capri pants, and a checkered red and blue bow tie plus his bowling shoes. My outfit was my grey shirt with hippopotamus broach, white tie, super skinny black painted on jeans, a grey fedora hat with a white stripe and my knee high lace up combat boots.

The main event

We had automatically planned to leave the hotel by five to give time so that we wouldn't have to queue for a long time. Due to the rush hour traffic, we arrived at twenty to six, so that allowed us time to join the queue but not be waiting for ages.

The queue in which we stood seemed to lengthen as we were waiting. The air was brisk, with a shrill wind rattling our clothes. The girls' voices were hoarse from screaming, but still they carried on chanting songs, with the music in the backgrounds to boost their spirits. As the time ticked on, the queue slowly shuffled forward, people pushing into each other as they hastened to get inside out of the cold weather that was so unlike what was expected for August.

Eventually, we got inside the building and pushed through the crowds to get refreshments before we found our seats. The security guards were busy guiding various concert goers to their allocated seating, and, as we were shown to our seats, we witnessed a girl fainting from the sheer excitement. There was a rush of green from the paramedic's suits flying past as they rushed to get to the scene so that they could help the girl. We stood to the side as they carried her out on a stretcher.

Our seats were right in front of the stage near the left hand side of the 6th row. He must have spent so much money on this gig alone, let alone the rest of the trip.

By the time the opening act, Paddy McGuiness, came on, we were back on our feet, and the pain from queuing for so long was forgotten. He got the crowd involved with his jokes, and the laughter boosted with extreme screams and cheers. However, when we finally got to see the main act, Ant & Dec, the arena erupted with deafening screams from everyone. I looked across at Blaine, who was on his feet next to me, who was going red in the face from screaming so loudly. I grabbed his hand, and leant into him, and whispered my thanks into his ear for taking me on this trip.

I never wanted to tell Blaine this, but I'm a massive fan of Declan Donnelly (otherwise known by stage name Dec). He has the looks, the brains and he's pretty small (it must be my type to like men who are vertically challenged – I mean look at Blaine). Whenever Blaine and I watched their TV show, Saturday Night Takeaway, and when Ant versus Dec came on, I secretly voted for Dec to win. Luckily, more often than not, Dec did win. This, although it pleased me, never seem to please Blaine as he favoured Ant due to "his wit and charisma".

During the first half of the show, we barely spent any of time in our seats; we were laughing so hard, singing out loud and jumping up and down like the rest of the audience. However soon they quieted the audience down. The camera's changed to portable carried by Ant and Dec themselves and they came down the aisle approximately to where we were sat.

So it turned out that Blaine was going to give me my surprise tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blaine's Diary of his and Blaine's trip to Manchester for their anniversary Wednesday 13th August 2014 Dear Diary, Today marks the start of Kurt and my anniversary holiday to the United Kingdom. I have been planning this for quite a while and for it to finally be here means the world to me. Kurt and I have been together for 3 years. 3 perfect years together. Can you believe it diary? I can't quite believe it – what did I do in a previous life to deserve an angel like him? I must have been very well behaved. Anyway, our holiday will be documented in this diary. The journey started from Lima International Airport and ended in Manchester Airport. We set off on our travels on Wednesday the 13th, and the flight was at 21h00. It wasn't an ordinary flight however, as we were both used to short haul flights in America, however, this one, was long haul across the Atlantic Ocean, and took us just under 13 hours. We were too excited to sleep, and hence we spent the journey messing about, taking selfies, planning songs and watching the inflight movies and television programs. Love, Blaine. Thursday 14th August 2014 Dear diary, So this is our first proper start of our holiday – the arrival. I can't wait to share how exciting this trip will be, both for your sake, diary, and ours in the future. When we arrived in the UK, on Thursday morning, at 09h30, it wasn't too busy in the airport. The journey through customs and baggage claim was relatively hassle free and meant that we were waiting for a cab to take us back to our destination by 11h00. At the hotel, we checked in and then started resting and freshening up. Not knowing where to eat out just yet, Kurt decided to order room service for dinner while I was in the shower. He shouted through the door and I said "I have to attempt the local cuisine" When the food arrived, he had ordered a Tuna Nicoise Salad for himself, so he could UNNECESSARILY "watch his figure" and ordered a meal of fish, chips and mushy peas for me. We travelled across Manchester around 15h00 to head to the Imperial War Museum North, which Burt had recommended we go to see. The journey took less than a quarter of an hour, and we toured the building for approximately an hour. After that we walked across to the Lowry and Media City UK to watch Blood Brothers on stage. For dinner, we went to Café Rouge and then called a cab to take us back to the hotel. In the hotel, we started to relax and get ourselves ready for bed as it had been a long day. Due to the lack of sleep on the plane, the jet lag was beginning to hit us both. We slowly unpacked our bags, put spotify on my tablet, and started our night time moisturising routine. As always, our mouths clashed, with toothpaste smothering both of our faces after the kiss, which I can safely say that he wasn't best pleased about even though it was tradition. After that, we finally climbed into the king sized bed where we cuddled, talking about the holiday so far. Sorry this is so brief, Diary, I'm just quite tired. I'll talk more tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be important diary….. Just you wait. Love, Blaine. Friday 15th August 2015 The object of the two of us embarking on this trip for our anniversary was ultimately to watch "Ant & Dec's Takeaway on Tour" which he had been dropping hints about for a long time. So, after a while, I decided that I would treat him and take him to watch it in the UK, which was the only place that they were touring, on one of the dates in Manchester, at the time, where I could surprise him. Unfortunately I cannot quite say what the surprise is as I am afraid that he may try and read this before it happens, Diary, I know you want to know but you will just have to wait like Kurt has too. The doors for the arena only opened at 18h00 so when I woke up, at 11h30 GMT, and looked at Kurt who had most likely been up for hours; we decided to have a relaxed day around the hotel. We planned to go in the spa, swim, have massages and have lunch in the hotel restaurant. Once both of us were fully awake and dressed, we headed to a diner for our breakfast. Kurt seemed utterly shocked by all the choices that the diner had for breakfast, apparently deciding to scrap his unnecessary diet and get a breakfast wrap. After savouring the last bite of mine, I decided that it was well worth the amount of money we spent on it. Back in the hotel, we had a chilled day together. At 16h30, we left the spa and went upstairs to our room to get changed for the show. I had picked out both his and my outfits for the evening, and this was the first change he had had to see them. For myself, I had an outfit reflecting Dalton Academy colours – navy blue polo, red Capri pants, and checkered blue and red bow tie, with blue bowling shoes. Kurt had an outfit reflecting his fierceness – grey business shirt with hippopotamus brooch tucked into his seriously skinny almost painted on black jeans with his knee high lace up combat boots. I'm going to sign off now and write about the main event later. Love, Blaine. Dear diary, I'm back. Tonight was AH-MAZING! We left the hotel about 17h00 but traffic was bad – rush hour traffic, as our taxi driver called it. We arrived at The Phones4U Arena at 17h40 which in a way was good as we didn't have to queue up for too long. However it seemed to lengthen as we were waiting for those last few minutes before getting inside, with the cold, brisk, shrill wind, and everyone's voices already hoarse from screaming and chanting songs. There was music playing in the background and this alone seemed to boost everyone's spirits. The queue did eventually move however, just slowly, and in short, jerky movements that included people pushing into each other, as they hastened to get inside. The weather was so not we expected for this time of year. When we finally got inside the building and made our way through the bustling crowds to get refreshments, we started to find our way to our seats. The security guards were there guiding various concert attendees to their allocated seating plan as mentioned on their tickets. As we were close to our seats, we witnessed a girl fainting from what looked like sheer excitement. Then there was a flash of green from the paramedics suits that came flying past with the St. John's Ambulance Service logo on the back, They rushed to help the girl and then we stood to the side as they manoeuvred up the stairs with the stretcher. If I do say so myself, I picked pretty good seats. I thought that Kurt would want to be close to the action on the stage and so I chose seats that were right in front of the stage near the left hand side of the 6th row. He always wanted to be able to touch one of the hosts if they walked past. The opening act of this specific leg of the tour was Paddy McGuiness and by the time he came on stage, we were back on our feet. We no longer seemed to remember the pain we felt from queuing for such a long time. Paddy got the crowd involved with his jokes, and the laughter boosted with extreme cheers and screams. When we finally got to see Ant & Dec, the main duo, the audience screamed even louder and for longer. The arena was deafening. I may have nearly made myself unconscious, Diary, as I was screaming just as loud as other people in the audience. I only stopped screaming when Kurt looked at me, grabbed my hand, leant into me and whispered how great this trip was and thanked me for taking him to watch this. So Kurt thinks I don't know about his preference out of the duo. He thinks I don't catch him daydreaming whenever Declan Donnelly (stage name – Dec) is talking, and staring intensely at him. I don't know what it is that he likes about him (he is good looking in a certain way, but he's so small. Wait a minute diary – that might be why. He likes short people, doesn't he? He likes me and Dec, who are both "vertically challenged"). Also he always tends to vote for Dec to win on Ant versus Dec, which unfortunately more often than not, he did. It's fairly obvious who he prefers. I, on the other hand, am outright about who I prefer, Anthony McPartlin (Stage name – Ant). In the first segment of the show, Kurt and I, along with the rest of the audience around us, barely sat down, as when we did something always happened to make us jump back up again. We were laughing so hard, singing out loud and jumping up and down. However, near the intermission, Ant & Dec managed to calm the audience down enough so that they were almost silent, and waiting in anticipation. "THIS IS IT" I thought. The cameras that they were filming changed from automatic to manual portable cameras that were carried by Ant & Dec themselves as they came down the left hand side of the centre segment, down the aisle to where we were sat. I had planned to surprise Kurt now. 


End file.
